彼女は私のオオカミの仲間である She's My WolfMate
by MadDoggyClown
Summary: Sesshomaru longs after his mentor, the wolf-demon Bando, who had been with him throughout his whole life. But when Inu no Taisho sends her off to war, Sesshomaru doubts he'll ever see his beloved mentor and friend again.. Sesshomaru/OC.
1. Good Old Times

**I've wanted to write an Inuyasha fanfic for quite a while now w Just didn't have any idea to how it was supposed to start n_n;**

**Well now I'm here with it, I'm not sure if I'll be continuing after this chapter, it depends on the reviewers :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Inuyasha nor do I own Sesshomaru. But Bando and this fanfic is mine xD**

**Bando is Sesshomaru's mentor in.. well everything in fact xD; She's his mentor as well as his nanny n_n**

**The story takes place when Sesshomaru is a kid, a no there won't be any loli shota hentai, I assure you, I'm against that kind of sex o.O**

**Enjoy, R&R please n_n**

- - - - -

"Bando-sensei!" a little youkai boy came running towards his mentor in his long yukata, which most definately was too big for the boy. His long silver hair dangled after him and so did his tiny white tail. He had a wide smile on his face and his eyes shone with happiness.

A woman turned towards the boy, she wore a beige a purple coloured, kimono, hers also seemed too big for her but only because it was tightened loose and hung down on her shoulder and made it cover her feet. Any man would fall for her right away; she was a beautiful and attractive woman.

"Good morning Sesshomaru" she smiled kindly at the little boy, she knelt in front of him. Her eyes were darkbrown and resembled a kind mother and friend, she had a beauty-spot under her left eye, and her hair was darkbrown and slightly curled. Sesshomaru embraced his mentor as she knelt in front of him making her loose her balance and she fell backwards together with the little boy.

The woman, a wolf demon, chuckled lightly as they were lying in the soft grass. Sesshomaru was lying on top of her, looking down at her. "What're you going to teach me today Bando-sensei?" he asked curiously.

Bando gave it some thoughts, she hadn't planned anything special for the little boy, usually they were walking around in the garden while she told him about the birds and the flowers they saw on their way.

"We could stay here and look at the sky?" she offered and gently patted his head.

"What's so special about the sky?" Sesshomaru asked, he never sounded as if he was uninterested in what his mentor had to say, he loved her dearly and enjoyed their time together no matter what they were doing.

"I'll show you, now lie down beside me and tell me what you see" Bando said as she looked up at the sky, Sesshomaru did as he was told and laid down beside her looking up at the sky and the white clouds above their heads.

"I see clouds?" Sesshomaru suggested.

"That's for a start, but try look carefully. Don't you think the clouds resemble something? A flower or a bird, anything at all" Bando told him, she had always been patient with this kid. She had known him his whole life and his father; Inu no Taisho wanted her as his son's personal teacher.

"Oh yeah! I can see a feather up there!" Sesshomaru pointed up at a long fluffy cloud almost shaped like a bird's feather. Bando smiled and nodded "You're right, you see sometimes the sky tells us stories or important news. Like when it's going to rain, or if there's danger ahead" Bando started explaining.

"But they can tell good things too can't they?" Sesshomaru asked concerned.

"They can tell anything, anything you'd like know, but it's not always they're giving a clear answer, that is" Bando looked at her pupil with a smile.

Sesshomaru was full of energy and had a strong will to learn, he gently cuddled beside his mentor. She didn't feel like a mentor at all to him, she was his best friend. Bando caressed him by the hair; it was just as soft as a feather.

"You know what?" she said as she sat up looking at the boy next to her "You're my little Puppy-face" she said with a grin and then pulled him close and tickled him. Sesshomaru started laughing loudly and Bando couldn't help but laugh a bit herself. A slight breeze caressed them both as they were having fun together.

When Bando had decided her pupil have had enough tickling, she let him rest in her lap. He had closed his eyes and smiled while he was just laying so close to her.

**

Bando enjoyed being with this pup, it had been the greatest that ever happened to her. She used to be a Warlord for Inu no Taisho, but as the only female beside his own mother, Bando had gotten a new job, to take care of InuTaisho's heir.

She hadn't complained at all, instead she had seen it as a great honour. Also she had some private reasons for taking _that _job instead. Sesshomaru's father was attracted to her, in more ways than one. She was his property and he even made it clear to his own son that she didn't belong to _him _but to his father.

When Bando was a warlord her privacy had been 0, since InuTaisho's wife, Sesshomaru's mother, had left him he hadn't been with a female for a long while. And even a mighty youkai was in his mating season from time to time. Bando didn't enjoy any of it though, but she _was _the property of her master and there was no way she could disobey him, even though she wanted.

This always made Sesshomaru sad, when Bando wasn't with him but with his father he sat on his room sometimes crying, he loved Bando so much that even as a child he couldn't bear to see her with another man. Especially not his father! But once Bando came back she always made him stop crying, her kind words and touch was enough, and then she had this beautiful singing voice, she always sang for Sesshomaru to make him fall asleep at bedtime.

Bando always told him that when he was crying it made her suffer, she had such a strong relationship with him, she would die for him and she kept telling him she was happy that he wasn't like his father at her.

"We'll always be together won't we Bando-sensei?" Sesshomaru asked her in a whisper.

"Sure thing kiddo, I won't go anywhere" Bando replied and kissed the little blue moon mark on his forehead, it always made Sesshomaru blush. She seemed to love his mark since she had made it a habit to kiss him exactly there.

Not even his own mother had been so caring and lovingly, but still Sesshomaru was glad Bando wasn't his mother either.

His childhood would've been hectic if he didn't have Bando by his side the whole time, she taught him how to read and write, how to brew tea and lots of other stuff which seemed interesting for the young youkai. She even taught him how to get dressed so he wouldn't have to depend on his servants all the time, she said real men dressed themselves and since Sesshomaru deep down longed to become a man, so he could confess his love to a certain wolf demon, he wanted to do anything she told him.

They even took baths together sometimes, only because Bando wanted to make sure he would get all the soap out of his long silver mane and his petite dog's tail. Sesshomaru had nothing against it; he liked being groomed like that. Except his father was much against it '_a grown-up woman shouldn't take a bath with a child!' _he said when he caught them coming out from their long bath. '_The kid has to learn how things are done in life, do you expect him to grow up and figure it out all by himself? I'll teach him anything he needs to know to get through life if necessary' _Bando talked back to InuTaisho, it always made him angry. And she knew she would pay the price for her sharp tongue later.

**

"Sesshomaru?" Bando spoke softly as the tiny pup had fallen asleep in her lab, she smiled down at him and gently picked him up, making sure he wouldn't wake up. She held him close to her chest as she walked inside the large old fashioned Japanese house.

As said Bando had once been a Warlord, and for a reason as well. She was the strongest of her kind; she had slain demons in dozens. When the youkai house once was attacked by toad demons Bando lead the attack to stop the toads.

She moved with might and grace as well, her attacks were powerful but beautiful too. Her sword had a long sharp blade, the sword-grip was read and the hand-protector had a silver nuance. Sesshomaru had seen Bando train once before, he hadn't been so fascinated about anything except that. She could tear a tree apart and probably stuff even harder, maybe rocks or a mountain, that's what Sesshomaru thought.

But aside from being a Warlord, Bando was born with a kind heart, though she sometimes had a hardtime showing it, in fact Sesshomaru was the only person who had seen her kind side. To men _and _Sesshomaru's dad, she acted cold and arrogant. Her sharp tongue was her psychic weapon against them as well as her cold eyes.

Also Bando had a strange way of showing affection sometimes, she liked to tease her pupil, which meant calling him names as 'Puppy-face', 'Sesshy' or just simply 'Pup', she knew all of his weaknesses as well, like being tickled.

**

When Bando finally came inside with the sleeping pup in her arms, she walked past his father the almighty Inu no Taisho, the man who used her against her will as a slave and a toy. Sesshomaru never asked what Bando was doing with his father, he was afraid to know the truth though he had some ideas.

Bando didn't look at the tall demon lord at all; she simply ignored him like no other person could do it. She heard a slight growl come from under the lord's breath but she kept walking towards Sesshomaru's room.

When they entered Bando knelt before the large king-sized futon placed right on the floor, she did her best to put Sesshomaru to bed without waking him up. He had been outside playing all day long, and when he first saw Bando it was already starting to get dawn, though it was summer the sky outside was still freshly blue.

Bando sat next to her pupil, caressing his hair like only a mother would do it; Bando herself had no kin neither a mate. She saw it as a waste of time, and of course she wouldn't be tolerated to have a mate in InuTaisho's presence.

She lay down beside Sesshomaru "Sleep tight little one" she whispered and kissed his forehead.

Bando didn't go to sleep at first, she watched carefully over the young boy next to her. She felt like a wolf mother caring for her pup.

But soon things would probably turn to the different, and Bando wouldn't be able to stay as relaxed around Sesshomaru anymore.

- - - - -

**I think Bando is about 2-3 years old by now, she's an elder OC of mine, not as old as SOME of my others but she's an elder model xD; No she's a lovely woman x3 I've used her in I dunno how many rpg, and she's ONLY pairred together with Sesshomaru, she's Sesshy's soulmate in my eyes.**

**No seriously I can't stand Sesshomaru x Kagome, WTF Kagome has enough in Inuyasha doesn't she? Ôo Then I'd rather see Sesshomaru x (grown-up) Rin, that's something I might be able to live with n_n; Either that or OC's, OC for the way dudes 8D**

**If you want me to continue this fanfic just tell me and I'll do so n_n I won't continue a fanfic which doesn't get any attention, I've tried that once and trust me.. it's just not funny at all -.-**


	2. Worthy Heir

**Update! I happened to be quite in the FF-mood suddenly, and I'm on a vacation xD**

**Well whatever, here is the second chapter of She's My Wolfmate; you'll get a closer view upon Sesshomaru's feelings towards Bando, and Bando's unwanted relationships with Inu no Taisho. That's all I'm gonna say for now :3**

**Enjoy, R&R please!

* * *

**

Bando _only_ managed to fall asleep before she was woken yet again; she heard the door slightly open behind her. She didn't react just yet, but inhaled the too familiar scent of her fearsome master; she bit down her lip and looked at the still-sleeping Sesshomaru.

Then she carefully got up from the futon, looking at the little pup once more, before turning around and then walked out of his room. She met the gaze of Inu no Taisho right away, he was standing right in front of her, his eyes piercing down at hers.

She calmed herself down by the thought that he wouldn't dare to touch her, right in front of his own child's room. She stepped aside to get a bit farer away from the door, not taking her eyes away from the lord.

"Do you have something to say to me, milord?" she asked, keeping her voice calm. She did not want to upset the demonlord right now.

"You know very well what I have to say despicable one" he sneered.

"I don't want you to spoil my son as much as you do, I want you to teach him something useful" he continued.

"I am only spoiling him because you're ignoring him completely, the only time you two are able to speak is at dinner and you don't say a thing to him. And I _do _teach him useful stuff, I think he needs to know anything there is to know about this place, about life" Bando explained, not getting the point of the dogdemon.

He didn't seem too happy about her answer though and grabbed her around her neck with his large fist.

"Teaching him about clouds and flowers is _not _useful! I want you to teach him to fight, he's _my_ heir and he must follow in _my_ footsteps to become the demonlord one day!" InuTaisho growled in anger, though a bit too loud.

"But-" Bando started but InuTaisho interfered at once.

"You _will _teach, or else!" he threatened right before doing something very distasteful.

Sesshomaru had awoken by the noise outside of his room, he held his breath as he walked up to the door, it was still open slightly, for him to peak out. There he saw his father, while choking at her neck with his paw, kissing his beloved teacher Bando, right on her soft pink lips.

Sesshomaru stared at them in horror, he felt his eyes burn and soon the tears slid down his cheeks, he couldn't breathe. It felt as if he was the one being choked at. His heart raced faster and faster, as his father kept his lips attached to Bando's for a whole minute.

When he finally let go of her, Bando gasped for air leaning against the wall, to regain balance as well. She looked up at her lord in anger, coughing a few times.

"I hope that made you remember why you're here" InuTaisho whispered before stalking off to his own room.

When he had left Bando fell down on her knees, true she was a strong woman, but Inu no Taisho was exceptionally stronger, once he let out his powers. Just now, Bando had only got a taste, so to speak, of his enormous powers.

Sesshomaru rushed out of his room and sat down in front of Bando right away, he rested his tiny hands on her bare shoulders looking for some comfort in her eyes.

Though she didn't seem too happy about seeing him, she looked away as soon as she saw him.

"Go back to bed" she ordered.

"But-" Sesshomaru pleaded.

"Just go" she said, still gasping.

Sesshomaru sniffled and raised up, he was about to enter his room again when the warm hand of Bando grabbed him once again, pulling him close to her.

Sesshomaru was overwhelmed by this moment; the two friends were sharing a warm and tight hug all of a sudden. He didn't dare say a word, he felt Bando shaking while holding him, as she kept caressing his long silver hair.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and leaned close against the woman, again he felt comfortable.

"Can you go to bed alone?" she then asked after a while of silence.

He thought about the question for a moment before answering but then decided:

"Yes" he said as he had wiped the last tear away from his eyes.

"Good, now sleep tight" she release her grip and kissed his forehead "Chibimaru" she added.

Sesshomaru blushed by the new nickname and touched his forehead with his fingertips after Bando had kissed him. Then he slightly smiled and went back into his room again. Feeling a bit more a ease, and probably would be able to sleep well anyway.

Bando stood alone in the hall, looking at Sesshomaru; making sure he would go to sleep right away, she sighed in relief as he did, then she gently closed the door behind her as she went down the hall; heading for her own room.

That night though she slept sorely, she kept thinking about what InuTaisho had said; from now on she would have to train Sesshomaru, teaching him how to fight, the art of the sword and all that.

She was worried; Sesshomaru was at such a young age, he had not even been outside the huge garden around the palace. She felt it would be way too soon, and it might spoil his childhood in a bad manner if he learned how to fight already.

She had to figure something out, without Inu no Taisho's knowing.

She would do anything for her beloved little Sesshomaru. Or _Chibimaru._


	3. As You Embrace Me

**Update again! I felt like Sesshomaru really needed a cheering for what happened in the last chapter, so that is what this chapter is mostly about; tenderness between mentor and pupil.**

**And soon Sesshomaru's life will change drastically, as Bando has to teach him how to fight - but not just yet though.**

**You also get to know a bit more about Sesshomaru's early years, I'm not mentioning anything else for now :b**

**(And no, I don't like Inukimi, Sesshomaru's mother, one bit x.X)**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

**

* * *

**

Earlier the next day Bando had left her room, to go out into the palace's garden. She needed time to think out in the nature, since she couldn't figure something out on her room.

She sighed heavily staring up at the clear sky, not a single cloud today, though she could smell it had rained that night.

She closed her eyes and let a breeze play with her long wavy hair, as well as the sleeves of her kimono. The wind had pulled down her kimono at bit, making her cleavage a bit more visible, not like it mattered, it was normal to Bando anyways.

She wondered how to cheat her lord into thinking; that she actually _was _practicing fighting with his son. But how would she do that, without getting caught?

Inu no Taisho wasn't very easy to trick like that, and somehow he would surely find out sooner or later.

She could not just keep bluffing; one wouldn't know what the demonlord would do if he discovered, or even if he someday wanted to see Sesshomaru practice.

Bando couldn't really think of anything to do, other than following orders. The feeling made her look away from the sky; she did not want to destroy Sesshomaru's childhood all of a sudden.

She was quickly taken back to the real world, when she heard the familiar voice of the small pup, he was shouting at her while running towards her. Bando turned to the pup; she sighed in relief seeing him happier today than the night before.

His good mood made her smile and she opened her arms for the little boy to embrace her, he stopped right in front of her and hugged her tightly with his tiny arms, his hands were clinging to her kimono as if she would disappear.

She caressed his head, feeling his soft silver hair underneath her fingers. She admired the beauty of this little creature, dogdemons had always been beautiful, they were born with the most beautiful silver hair, shining even clearer than the moon itself, they had fair skin, yellow tempting eyes and inborn tattoos on their faces and bodies.

In Sesshomaru's case, his tattoos was the blue halfmoon on his forehead, two pairs of purple stripes (almost resembling whiskers) on his cheeks. The stripes actually went even further and ran down his back, his arms and legs, covering most of his body.

Inu no Taisho had something alike; though he only had one pair of stripes on his cheeks, and they were darkblue. He did not have the halfmoon though, (that was something Sesshomaru had gotten from his mother).

As for the wolfdemons it was slightly different, they were rougher; hair resembling a wolf's mane, rough and slightly darker skin. They were untamed and wild compared to the dogdemons. That's what the demonlord, himself, said.

Bando on the other hand _was_ truly fair. Her skin and body was that of a dog's, she had soft skin and her bodyshape was alluring to any man. Bando's hair wasn't as wild as any other wolfdemon's, but since she was so highranked she had gotten special treatments at the castle.

Inu no Taisho had of course taken care of that, he let Bando use the royal bath, the maidens brushed her hair, she was treated like a queen. But she wasn't one, she was not even close, she was a servant. A warlord. A teacher. And a slave.

Those were her titles.

But to Sesshomaru she was the most beautiful creature in the entire world. She used to figure it was only because he hadn't looked at other women but her, but Sesshomaru's feelings were deeply pure.

He stretched his arms, wanting her to carry him as she usually did when they were all to themselves. Bando sighed, though with a smile, and did as the pup wanted.

She held him like a baby, like she had done it years ago. The first time the little boy was being put in her arms. Back then she had been speechless, she did not know why for sure, but that little person in her arms had truly melted her heart.

She almost felt like crying when the little boy opened up his golden eyes and stared up at her, he had taken ahold of her forefinger and pulled her hand close to him, embracing it. Bando felt her heart skip a beat when recalling this scene.

She was the mother, Sesshomaru never managed to get. She had left his father back when he was born, she didn't even want to look at the little kid, who was now in the arms of a wolfdemon. She was a coldhearted, yet beautiful woman. Sesshomaru only saw her very few times, she happened to visit Inu no Taisho for some reason. But it was only for short, and when she was about to leave, she always stopped next to Sesshomaru.

The mother and son looked upon each other; Sesshomaru didn't really know the woman and felt afraid. Then the woman would smile and roughly caress his hair, while calling him 'son'. Then she would leave, not to return within months, maybe even years.

The last time she had been at the palace was already 2 years ago, and she hadn't been there since.

Bando had finally settled down with Sesshomaru still in her arms, she sat on a stonebench in the garden.

"Sesshomaru" she finally spoke, and she quickly got the little boy's attention, he was wiggling with his tail while looking at his mentor.

"Did you hear what your father and I spoke about yesterday?" she asked the boy.

He then looked a bit more serious, wondering if he might've heard something he shouldn't.

"No, Bando-sensei, I did not. I only heard when father yelled at you, that's when I got scared and noticed you two in front of my room" he admitted and then looked down at his lap.

"Don't worry. Our talk was actually about you, there wasn't something you shouldn't hear" she kissed his head.

The boy made a little noise as she did, as if he had been startled by her kiss or something.

"But I think our practice will have to change from now on, unfortunately" she declared afterwards.

"How change?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Your father wants me to teach you how to fight"

"Fight? Why do I have to fight?" the boy sounded anxious.

"He says it's because you're his heir and someday you'll be the demonlord, so you have to defend yourself, your palace and your people. Though at this age I thought it would be too earlier, your father thinks differently."

"I don't want to" Sesshomaru seemed sad and was ready to cry.

"Hush, don't cry little one" Bando pleaded and held him closer "I know it's difficult but we'll still be together, and I'm gonna make sure you'll grow strong" she promised.

"Stronger than father?" the boy snuffled.

"_Even_ stronger than him" she smiled at her pupil.

Then Sesshomaru nodded and hugged his teacher once again.


	4. Ready, Set, Practice

**I'm on with another update; I feel like you guys should be able to follow the adult Sesshomaru as soon as possible, therefore I'm trying to write as much as I can in very short time. Also so that you guys get to read more intimate stuff around Sesshomaru and Bando - hurry up and grow up Sesshy O.o"**

**Sesshomaru is finally going to learn how to fight, but what happens when something comes up all of a sudden? (Whaddya know InuTaisho do know how to show compassion! I think..)**

**I'll gladly take any ideas you guys might come up with :)**

**Enjoy, R&R please!

* * *

**

"Do you think you'll be able to start practicing today, or should we wait?" Bando then asked her pupil.

"No, I think I want to try it out. And I wanna see you fight too Bando-sensei" Sesshomaru declared, he seemed to have found his good mood once again.

"Okay, then come on young one" she said, Sesshomaru jumped down from her lap, and Bando got up from her seat.

"Where are we going?" he asked, now seeming curious.

"Where going into the deeper part of the garden, where we can be at peace and we will not harm anyone while we practice" Bando explained, smiling at Sesshomaru urge to learn something he had despised just a moment ago.

They walked for quite some time, Bando wanted to make sure no one would be able to get in their way, not servants, not her lord.

She stopped when they reached a glade within the close growing part of the garden, which seemed more like a whole wood.

"Now we'll start with the basics that every pupil has to learn, before taking the next step" Bando started, she went up to a large rock, holding her hand in vertical position right in front of her face.

"Watch what I do, when we're done with the first steps you'll be able to cleave minor rocks, but as we keep on with the training, you'll be able to destroy boulders like this one", Sesshomaru made sure he wouldn't be in the way and sat underneath a tree, yet still close to his teacher.

He noticed her taking a deep breath while closing her eyes, he figured she was showing him every single move at how to master this technique.

When she finally opened her eyes again she made a quick swipe with two of her fingers; Sesshomaru saw a kind of green whip forming from her nails and in no time she had slash the boulder apart.

The kid's eyes widened with amusement and his jaw dropped.

"That was amazing!" he shouted, still not believing what he had just seen.

Bando then looked at the young pup and smiled at him.

"You'll be able to do the same one day; you won't just be able to cut through rocks, but also mountains. And enemies" she added.

"Enemies?" Sesshomaru questioned her.

"Remember I said you'll be demonlord someday, and then you'll have to defend for yourself and your people. That means slaying the enemy at all costs. When being a warrior there's only one rule; _kill or be killed_" Bando told him, yet she still felt his ears should not hear those words yet.

"_Kill or be killed_" Sesshomaru repeated clenching his small hands into fists.

Bando couldn't help but smile as she noticed his enthusiasm.

"Now try for yourself" she suggested, kneeling in front of the young boy.

"But how?" he asked puzzled.

"It's easy; first you have to be calm, find your inner peace. A good warrior is a tranquil warrior, breathe slowly, yet firm and close your eyes" she requested.

Sesshomaru did as she told him to; he found this task to be quite easy, as she had told him.

"Now steady your feet, you shouldn't be able to lose balance at any costs" she told him, while sometimes move him a bit to correct his position, to make him stand just right.

"For the final thing, assemble your middlefinger and your forefinger and do the same pose I did" she instructed and looked as the kid did as he was told.

"That's good; now concentrate on creating the whip. Think of what you want to create and the swipe your fingers through the air" she said at last.

Sesshomaru quickly nodded, he almost held his breath for a moment then he thought of the whip and then opened his eyes and swiped his fingers. Though he looked a bit disappointed at the result, it looked like the whip all right, but it was just so tiny it more likely resembled a sewing thread.

"I'm hopeless" Sesshomaru sighed and sat down on the ground.

"Not at all foolish Puppyface, look here" Bando said encouraging showing him, her finger. It was slightly bleeding.

"Wait! Did I do that?" he asked in surprise.

"You certainly did, that means you're close at this one" she complimented.

"But doesn't it hurt you?" he asked concerned.

"Not at all, Sesshomaru once in battle you cannot think of how your opponent must feel about his many wounds, just make sure he won't harm you. When in battle with comrades I know it can be hard, not to worry about the others, but don't worry, either way they're gonna be okay, or you'll be powerful enough to help them out of trouble in no time" she promised, licking the blood from her finger.

Sesshomaru listened carefully as she explained and yet felt distracted as he noticed Bando's pink tongue licking the red liquid from her own finger. He almost blushed at the sight but quickly turned his gaze away.

"Now let's try with another move, shall we?" Bando said and her pupil quickly nodded, ready for more training.

They were training and practicing moves and techniques until noon, when Bando heard the gong from the palace she declared it was time to call it a day. Sesshomaru on the other hand felt dissatisfied that today's lesson was already over, with his new passion; to be taught how to fight like a true warrior.

But Bando had told him there would be lot of time for more practice next day; they had all the time in the world, more or less.

This made Sesshomaru happy, not to mention the fact that he felt more grown-up after Bando had come to teach him how to fight. Soon, he thought, he would be able to protect people, even his own mentor.

He couldn't wait to grow up!

"Bando-sensei, when I grow up, will I also have to defend you?" he asked in eagerness.

Bando chuckle at his question.

"Why, I don't think that would be necessary Sesshomaru, I can fend for myself you know. I am a warlord after all, your father would not have made me so, if he didn't know how skilled I am in battle" she told him.

"But maybe I _could_ let you battle me sometime when you've become a man. And maybe just _once _let you protect me" she said in a teasing manner, yet she caressed his hair with a smile.

Sesshomaru did a big grin by her answer and looked up at her.

"I can't wait!" he declared cheerfully.

"You better do, or you might get careless" she said warning, yet still with her usual smile.

Soon it's been a whole month since Bando had started teaching Sesshomaru how to fight, and his eagerness had not disappeared one bit.

He still dreamt of becoming a brave and noble man who would defend his people _and _his beloved mentor.

They had moved over to hand-to-hand fighting and Bando had promised him to start with the sword once he had gotten older and learned the basics of the fist-fighting. As she said, he should never fight as a filthy human; they would use dirty tricks and bite each other during a fist-fight. A demon would be more graceful and use his power and strength, not cheating or behaving as a lowlife.

Sesshomaru once asked why demons despised humankind so much, but she had told him that humans destroyed everything on their way; they had no respect for either nature, animals or demons of any kind. They were selfish, flamboyant, dirty and not to mention naïve.

Sesshomaru understood in a way, yet he did not.

When they were done training and was ready to return to the palace, Bando was stopped by a messenger with significance to her.

She looked at the seal the letter was marked with; she then thanked the messenger and quickly sent Sesshomaru back to the palace.

_A raging war is coming upon us._

_Bando, you've been training my son as I asked you to, but now I must order you to go to war._

_The fox-demons in the West are approaching us, and they've even got man on their side this time._

_You must return to be my warlord once again. You will leave with a division of youkais as soon as possible._

_Also I must thank you for your loyalty towards me for all these years and especially of you caring for Sesshomaru. I will find him another teacher while you're away._

_Come see me as soon as possible, and I'll give you further instructions._

_Inu no Taisho_

Bando's look turned serious after reading this message, then she quickly leapt towards the palace again. Needing more information from her lord.


	5. Off to War

**Maybe it's just me, but I think the chapters starts to get shorter.. Nope, it's just me!**

**I'm not planning to spoil anything, 'cause I'd figure the title on this chapter kinda gives it all away anyways xD**

**The real deal begins after you've read this chapter, down in my 'author's note part 2', so to speak nwn**

**I will also want to remark that Bando truly is a wolf-demon, as well as Koga. Though they're not comparable at all, I'll spoil only as much as to say that Bando is from the Nothern lands and is of noble blood. She's more civilized and not as dirty and primitive, as Koga.**

**I just thought I should make this clear, as I earlier wrote that wolf-demons were dirty and not as graceful as the dog-demons. That is true in some way, but to compare them to someone they're like vikings, or more likely the norse gods - they're noble, yet a bit wild in nature.**

**Koga's people are just - err - not at all noble xD Sorry, didn't mean to insult the guy, he's cute by all means ;b**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

**

* * *

**

"Milord, what is this about war?" Bando entered the great throne-room of Inu no Taisho, as he was sitting upon his large throne, staring seriously at his servant. She almost seemed angry after receiving the message.

"Glad you came Bando" the great demon spoke "I've obtained knowledge from one of my spies, saying the fox-demons want to wage war upon us. They are even accompanied by imp-demons _and humans._"

Bando growled underneath her breath by hearing this, she knew she and her lord had different opinions on humans, but to think the fox-demons had sunken so low to ask help of the humans.

"How weak of Inari to ask for the help of mere humans" she whispered, clenching her fists.

Bando had great knowledge upon the fox-demons' leader; Inari. He was a once a great man, strong and brave as well, he had lived for 1000 of years. Yet as the years have passed, he had grown weak; he had even taken the form of a woman to hide away in his castle. But why would he suddenly wage war against the dog-demons?

"I know, Bando. But we cannot question Inari's motive, by the help of these human-warriors he has grown more powerful in no time, right now I want you to prepare for your journey" InuTaisho finally ordered.

Bando's expression then changed from angry to surprised.

"But milord, you've just ordered me to teach Sesshomaru fighting, I cannot leave him. He needs me" she started but the demon lord interfered.

"I know what I said, but this is of greater matter at the moment. As soon as you're able to return to my palace, you may train my son again. Right now you must enter the battlefields. Show me the warlord you truly are; _'Ookami no Bando'_"

Bando's fists tightened as she heard that name, she hadn't been called that for a 100 years. She thought she wouldn't hear that name again, yet her past had infiltrated her life again. Then she looked up at the great demon lord, now with a different look, the look InuTaisho recognized as the wolf-gaze; _Ookami _was ready to do battle.

"I will serve you my noble sir for this battle only, yet I want to tell Sesshomaru the news myself" she declared and Inu no Taisho nodded in acceptance.

When Bando approached Sesshomaru's room that night, Sesshomaru was sitting on his bed with a sad look on his face.

"You've become better at hiding your scent, yet you shouldn't have snooped around" Bando said as she settled down next to him.

She had known that for the whole time, Sesshomaru had been listening to what his father and Bando talked about. She also knew he had been crying for a while. She sat behind him, gently pulling him close to her chest.

"Why do you have to leave?" the young boy sniffled as he put his arms around the woman's waist.

"Sesshomaru, I know how you feel; but this is very important-" Bando started, but the boy quickly interrupted.

"I don't want you to leave me!" he almost shouted, his grip got tighter around her waist, fearing if he let go she would disappear instantly.

Bando got surprised by the kid's sudden outburst, but she understood his pain and stroke him by his long hair.

"Sesshomaru, I will not leave you. I will only go away for a while, and then I'll be back for us to be together again" she told him, her voice low almost whispering, she knew they would be separated for a long time, this also making her, a great wolf-demon, very sad.

"Do you promise?" Sesshomaru asked, while rubbing his forehead towards Bando's lower chest for affection.

"Do you think I will die?" she said in surprise, almost smiling by affectionate appearance just now.

He didn't answer but slightly nodded at her question.

Bando chuckled lowly, yet still sad, and then she took him in her arms, like a mother would to her baby.

"I would never die by the hands of lowlife humans and filthy imps and foxes, you should by now know I'm much stronger than that" she gazed into the boy's golden yellow eyes; they were shimmering, not only from tears, but in relief of Bando's promise. Then he put his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"I promise I will be fine, if you just promise me to be strong" she whispered and she also hugged him.

That night Bando slept in Sesshomaru's room, he was still lying close in her arms and he felt a certain warmth he had missed for a while, he still cried from time to time, but then Bando would soothe his pain, by cuddling him and kiss his forehead.

The next day InuTaisho had chosen a certain number of warriors to accompany Bando for war, they were her; Sesshomaru was sitting on Bando's bed watching her getting dressed by lots of servants.

He was admiring her genuineness, a side of Bando which Sesshomaru was not aware of, since she was always being like a mother to him.

He watched her as a couple of servants covered her entire upperbody with a kind of chest-amour, Bando had explained it was normal for warriors, samurais and especially warlords to be protected, it did not _only _protect them, but it showed great respect bearing such a fine armour.

She had already told InuTaisho she did not need any of this, but he wanted her to look the best in this battle, showing Inari what a terrible mistake he had made.

But afterwards Bando had told Sesshomaru she would just take it off as soon as she entered battle, saying she did not like being decorated like that.

Her sleeves were being pulled up and tightened with a leash, revealing Bando's bare flesh; afterwards she got arm-protectors on, which covered her arms from her elbows all the way down to her fingertips. They looked like very masculine leather-gloves to Sesshomaru, but he thought as soon as Bando got them on, they fitted her perfectly.

She looked so grave the entire time, Sesshomaru could hardly recognize his mild teacher. Whenever the servants picked up a part of the armour, they seemed to have a really hard time carrying it, but as soon as Bando got them on, they looked like they didn't weigh a thing. Her expression never changed, she hardly blinked.

Then again Sesshomaru figured this would be her true nature, truly cold and expressionless, as she had been a warlord long time before he was even born and she got the task to take care of him.

Then a crimson-red obi is tightened around her waist, as a pair of katanas is being attached to the obi, one on each hip.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he noticed a third sword, this one looked even greater than the first pair, it was shining so much that it almost seemed alive. This sword was attached to her back.

And as the final touch a servant gives her a mask; which she says resembles a wolf, it's black, red, blue and silver, though it almost looks demonic to Sesshomaru, more like a dragon than a wolf.

Now he saw that the kind-hearted and lovingly Bando was all gone; instead stands the infamous warlord known as _Ookami no Bando,_ the tall yet slender beauty who can slay any enemy who gets in her way. No matter who, what and not to mention the number.

"Now you're ready, _Ookami_" InuTaisho said as he had entered her room, having a certain grin on his face.

"I am, my lord" she turns to him, bowing her head, though seeming unhappy to leave.

Sesshomaru has gotten up from his seat and follows them out of the room, Bando walks with heavier yet faster steps than usual, he can somewhat feel her uncertainty. She's not uncertain of herself, but the deal is to leave Sesshomaru. Who will InuTaisho give as his mentor when she's gone? Will he do better? Or worse?

"Bando-sensei!" he shouted at her when she and her troops were ready to leave, he quickly embraced his master, though it seemed different with her wearing all this armour. She had her mask up in her forehead, wanting to look at Sesshomaru without frightening him.

"Take this with you, please" he said as he gently tied a small white scarf around her neck.

"Thanks, pup" she said, her warm smile appearing for a short moment, giving them both courage.

"It's for protection and a reminder that you have to return to me. It's an order!" he said demanding, yet still with his usual puppy-smile.

Bando felt completely hallowed by this, she was almost moved to tears, yet her pride told her not to, so she smiled at the little demon and kissed his forehead for the last time.

"Thanks" she whispered.

But when Bando pulled down her mask and turned her back to him, Sesshomaru felt the tears stir in his eyes, and he couldn't help but start weeping loudly.

Bando could hardly bear it, but she had no continue.

'_I know it hurts, but it will not last long, I promise I'll be back'._

Left behind was a crying Sesshomaru with his uncaring father. Both looking great forward to see the female demon again.

* * *

**Yup, the enemy (for a while) will be the "Goddess" Inari, yet I've made her male here and evil. But to just go with history for a short time, I made him transform into female - since Inari according to Japanese history; is female and goddess of fertility, rice, agriculture, foxes, industry and worldly success - as well as being one of the principal kami in the Shinto.**

**In my fic s/he's just "the lord of foxes", and since I want Sesshomaru (as well as Bando) to hate humans for more reasons than one, I'll let the humans participate in the war, of course being the evil ones.**

**As for the imps, I'm just giving Jaken as reason to hate Bando later! x'D**

**Now the real question is; do you guys want Bando to get back before Sesshomaru turns adult? Like she sees him once more when he's a teenager, or should she just watch him improve in his fighting from afar, not revealing her identity?**


	6. Sesshomaru's Despair

**People, people, people! I'm alive! ..Well, not like I was dead before :b My computer has been fixed again and I got all my stuff (work) back again :D**

**I wanted to take you all aback with something very special and cool, but I think I only managed to hit 'emotional' - this is to show how hard Sesshomaru's childhood/teenage-life was without Bando, and by that also how he turned out the way we all know him, at least the start of it..**

**I hope you guys will love it anyways :) I needed something to start out with before the actual drama begins!**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

* * *

Many years had passed since the mighty wolf-demon, Bando, had returned to Inu no Taisho's castle and her poor little pupil.

Well, certainly he wasn't that 'little' any longer; Sesshomaru had turned into a young boy, approximately 15 years old in human-age. Instead of his usual master, he had received another one, a male at that. Though he had always found him annoying and the fact that his father had picked the teacher didn't make it any better at all!

Sesshomaru had therefore snuck out of the castle and was practicing with his sword in the woods; he had found a nice comfy place, with enough space and light. It wasn't his first time coming there; he had actually been sneaking out from time to time to visit his hiding spot and train in peace.

He had been there for a couple of hours while swinging his sword around; it had soon turned into his favorite place to be, the only place where he could be alone and reveal a few things he usually kept a secret.

With his master, his tutor and his best friend gone, he had soon realized how alone he actually was. Never before did he have any other friends, he had turned rather anti-social and he only blamed his father for that matter.

The woman, who had been like a mother to him since the day he was born, was not with him. It truly felt like she had died, or never even existed. Bando was the first one to even hold him when he was born, his own mother did not want to. That was what he thought anyways. His mother never lived at the castle, she was sent off to live somewhere else, but once in a while she had come to visit her son. Sometimes he even visited her, though on her request that is.

Sesshomaru didn't feel attached to that woman, instead he felt betrayed, if his mother ever had loved him she would never have left him with such a cruel father. But maybe that was the exact reason why she left him, so he could turn into the same animal as his father.

Thinking of all this usually made the poor boy cry, but through the years after lots and lots of tears, he had learned to shut his feelings down to a minimum, as if they were never there. That way it didn't hurt as much whenever his father spoke of Bando and how many of his soldiers were being slaughtered in the war.

The first time Sesshomaru deeply wished to harm his father, for even saying such a thing, if he said those words how could he feel anything for Bando anyways? Why was she _his_ property then? Sesshomaru always kicked those thoughts out of his mind again, by figuring it must've been his hormones that were speaking and not him.

He frowned under his breath, not stopping his practicing, instead he kept going harder and harder, now hammering his sword into a tree-trunk, he felt his mind and heart burn with fury from all these bad memories without his beloved Bando.

He felt his body shiver, but that's when he felt _something_ in the air…

His demon senses had gotten better with the years, so instead of looking around like some sort of helpless human, he started sniffing the air; he recognized the scent pretty fast and quickly shut open his eyes.

Could it possibly be her! Her quickly turned around but no one was there, Sesshomaru felt his lips tremble. He had just felt it, her scent _was_ in the air, but there was no sign of her. She must've been there!

Thoughts started running through the boy's mind once again;

'_Why did she have to leave?'_

'_Why can't she feel that I need her?'_

'_Why did dad even let her go in the first place?'_

'_Was it really because they needed her in the war, or did he want her far away from me?'_

All the questions made the boy's head hurt and he soon fell to his knees, loosing grip of the sword causing it to fall to the ground. He buried his face into his palms, he felt the hot tears burn in his eyes, but he didn't make a sound.

He didn't wish for anyone to hear him, to pity him or to even think he had gone weak from all the hard training the past years.

True he hated his recent teacher, but the man was brutal and merciless in every way. He made him practice all day long, sometimes he didn't even get to use the sword; instead he let the boy slam his tiny fists into a tree or at rare conditions stone. He would even chase after him with his sword held high above his head, making the kid run for miles until his feet were aching for hours, even until the next day.

It was pure torture, but he had hardened by all this, he had to thank his teacher for that at least. But still, to hell with that bloody demon. A snake. A swine.

That's when the hatred started burning inside the boy's heart, causing it to shrink and grow dark.

Once he returned to the castle again, his father yelled him right in his face, but this Sesshomaru didn't feel a thing, it was the last time he had ever cried, the last time he had felt guilt or pain. And surely the last time he had felt love.

'_I know you where there. Please, I beg you free me from this nightmare and take me to another place far, far away. As long as I can be with you.'_

A grin formed on the boy's lips as his father kept shouting in anger, he didn't even bother listening anymore.

'_But that's ridiculous! You won't hear my wish, my prayer. I'll possibly never see you again, will I?'_

'_Somebody save me.'_

_

* * *

_

**Honestly I was a big angry at this chapter, I wanted it to be longer and different, but again I had to start with something and I already knew that once I sent Bando off to war, it would get harder for me to find something to write about xwX;**

**I hope you enjoyed yourselves after my long absence though, I can't wait to update again :)**


End file.
